Twisted Zero
by Count Valerian
Summary: A queen returned from the sands of time, and bound the child in chains of silk and gold. The child accepted her bondage willingly, and gave herself to the queen, all for the power to become a queen herself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, names, and any copyrighted material used in this work. This is a fanfic, period. Everything belongs to their respective owners. Comments and constructive criticism are all very much appreciated.

Twisted Zero

Prologue

There were few things that could surprise much less frighten Zouken Matou. He was simply too old, and too experienced in keeping himself alive and out of the attention of powers greater than him. But now it seemed that he'd made a disastrous misstep.

It was a simple thing really. The current Tohsaka Clan Head had two daughters, both of whom were of exceptional magical breeding. Traditionally only one would be trained in the ways of magic, while the other would be left ignorant or given away to be raised or married into another family.

It was into this situation that Zouken had entered, offering Tokiomi Tohsaka to take in his younger daughter as the new heiress of the Matou Clan. The man had readily agreed, knowing well of the Matou Clan's current inability to produce new generations of magi. He was however unaware of the torturous nature of the Matou magic, or the fact that Zouken had absolutely no intention of actually allowing young Sakura Tohsaka to inherit his family's magic.

_She was just another vessel for his soul, an anchor to keep him within the world until the day the Grail would be his, nothing more and nothing less._

Zouken however was just as unaware that the girl's basic understanding of magic while incapable of proving a real threat to him was still barely sufficient to summon a Servant by accident. It wasn't that it was impossible it was just…improbable, to the extent that he would normally have dismissed any mention of the possibility out of hand.

_This led to this current situation, with him facing off against one of the few things which could strike fear into his rotting heart: a Servant. And he had almost fed its Master to his worms, which probably meant that the Servant was in no friendly mood._

"My, my…" the female Servant said mockingly. "…the universe must be feeling quite whimsical today, to allow one such as me to be summoned by a child of all things." The Servant laughed in amusement, her laughter echoing across the darkened interior of the basement. "Still I suppose it's not all bad. A child as a Master…hmm…yes, it has possibilities. And you are my 'Master' and that one is an enemy it would seem judging from your current positions as well as this…atmosphere."

The Servant sniffed disdainfully…and then in a move as fast as a striking snake and yet with the elegance due to one of royal blood she lashed out with a spike-ended strip of cloth and ripped Zouken's heart out. "This shall be my first lesson to you young handmaiden…" she said. "…remember it well, for it is at its core the way of the world: the strong rule, and the weak serve."

The Servant paused, and began to walk around Sakura as she knelt on the ground looking at the Servant with her eyes wide with a mix of fear and awe. Fear because of her apparent willingness to kill. And awe of her beauty, power, and the fact that she might be the one to save her from this fate her family had thrown her to.

"I do not know what that wretched worm was planning to do to you…" the Servant continued. "…nor do I particularly care. You were simply…lucky. Is that a sign of strength? Some would say no. I say yes."

The Servant stopped walking and regarded Sakura coolly with her golden eyes. "Just as ill fortune can reduce an unfortunate gambler to a destitute beggar…" she said. "…good fortune can end with one atop the pyramid of power. And so it is with you: good fortune has granted you the blessing of the right to contend for the power of the Holy Grail, and all the benefits it brings."

The Servant smiled and paused once more. "Yes…" she continued. "…you were lucky to bring one such as me by your side. I am your Servant, and through you I shall have the chance to test the worth of the so-called Holy Grail. And in return you shall have my protection, and my knowledge. Yes, I shall educate you as to what it means to walk with royalty."

"This is all very interesting…" Zouken rasped as he pulled himself back together. "…but…"

The Servant didn't even give him the chance to finish what he was saying. She turned full circle, lashing out with her weapon to rip Zouken in half with such elegance and beauty that it could only be called a dance…a dance of death.

"Worms lower than any slave have no right to speak to royalty." The Servant said contemptuously, and just as quickly smiled at the open-mouthed awe on Sakura's face. Young…easily-impressed…and most probably humble: the perfect handmaiden and student. She reached out with a hand to the girl. "Won't you walk with me child?" she asked. "Power and knowledge are not forced on the unwilling."

Sakura swallowed dryly and stared at the offered hand. "_She's beautiful._" she thought. "_She's definitely even more beautiful than mother. She's strong too, stronger than father. If I…if I take her hand…could I be as strong and beautiful as her someday?_"

Sakura swallowed again and slowly but steadily reached out with a hand until she finally took the offered hand. "W-what…" she began to ask hesitantly. "…what should I call you?"

The Servant smiled wider at the girl's acceptance. "I am the Assassin." She said with underlying contempt. "But that title is below me, for I am Semiramis Queen of Assyria, born of man and goddess, ruler of the lands blessed by great Tigris and Euphrates. And you are my handmaiden, my gift to this world which has lost all meaning and purpose."

Assassin reached out with an arm theatrically, and stepping towards the stairway sent out a flock of doves out of nowhere much to Sakura's surprise. "My dear friends…" she whispered fondly. "…feast to your hearts' content."

And they obeyed. As Master and Servant ascended the basement echoed with the sound of fluttering wings as Assassin's familiars tore into Zouken's familiars with ravenous gusto. Zouken screamed as his regenerating body was literally torn to pieces by sharp claws and beaks. Assassin didn't even flinch at his screams, while Sakura repeatedly looked over her shoulder with morbid fascination.

She didn't feel any pity, for the man had almost tried to do the same thing to her. Instead she wondered at how such fleet-looking things like doves could prove so fatal. It was something to remember.

Assassin paused just once as she reached the door, just long enough to throw a dagger at an alcove on the opposite side of the basement. The dagger ripped through the protective bounded fields with terrifying ease, and shattered the container for Zouken's soul worm. It fell to the ground, and was immediately fought over by a pair of familiars. Master and Servant paid no attention whatsoever.

* * *

><p>As they exited the basement, Zouken's death screams briefly echoed across the house and it wasn't long before a tipsy Byakuya Matou arrived to investigate. "What's going on here?" he demanded before noticing Assassin. "And who the hell are you?"<p>

Assassin raised an eyebrow and just as swiftly backhanded the man, sending him tumbling to the ground. "You dare address the queen in such a fashion mongrel?" she said while exuding an air of malevolence such that Byakuya could almost literally feel the alcohol draining from his blood. "Normally such insolence would be paid for with death! But…you are ignorant of the times it would seem, and as such I in my generosity and mercy have decided to suffer it this one time."

Byakuya nodded frantically in thanks, and without another glance Assassin strode off to begin her examination of the Matou mansion. "Sakura…" he whispered as he fell into step beside his stepdaughter. "…who is that?"

"She's Queen Semiramis…" the girl replied. "…she's also the Assassin, but she doesn't like it."

Byakuya blanched. Of all the things to piss off, he just had to do it to a Servant. As such he stayed silent while the queen finished her inspection and ended up lounging in a most relaxed fashion on the couch in the living room. "This place is a bit dilapidated…" she commented to the man and little girl standing before her. "…but it's nothing that can't be fixed. This family has wealth, does it not?"

"Y-yes…" Byakuya stammered out. "…but Zouken controls the finances and…"

"That mongrel worm is dead." Assassin interrupted him dismissively. "You are in charge now. Serve me well steward, and the rewards will be great."

Byakuya swallowed dryly and nodded. "_I'm a servant again…_" he thought glumly. "_...oh joy. She seems nicer – to an extent – at least. And she probably won't require 'feeding'. I might as well give it a go. It's not like I have a choice._"

"…as you wish, Your Majesty." He said, and she nodded approvingly.

"Better…" she said. "…now bring to me the financial and property records. Your family has the honor of hosting royalty. I will not hold your previous master's ill keeping against you, and once again in my mercy I shall even assist you in rebuilding your family's fortunes. You may consider yourselves doubly-honored."

Byakuya bowed, and Assassin made a dismissive gesture. "You may go." She said curtly, and Byakuya walked off to find the required materials.

_Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all._

Assassin meanwhile gestured for Sakura to sit beside her. Once the little girl had done so, Assassin gently lifted her face with a hand to examine her closely. She removed the girl's ribbon, only for her to make a half-hearted sound of protest. "Is something wrong, handmaiden?" she asked.

"The ribbon…" she said softly. "…sister gave it to me."

Attachment…how quaint…and potentially a fatal weakness; still there was no need or call to rush things, and Assassin magnanimously gave the ribbon back to the girl. Positive reinforcement had its uses after all. The girl's more relaxed and trusting demeanor quickly proved it too. "You are a child after all…" Assassin finally said after finishing her examination of Sakura's face. "…but from the look of things you'll probably grow up nicely. I am very impressed. What is your name little one?"

"S-Sakura…Sakura Matou."

"Cherry blossom in the language of this land…it is a fitting name for a child, and beautiful in its own common way." Assassin responded with an approving nod. "Diamonds are found amidst common earth…you may take pride in your name. Now let us discuss some basic things before you may begin to learn of the proper way of things."

"What things?"

Assassin smiled. "Oh nothing much…" she said. "…life…the universe…everything…"

* * *

><p>AN

I have writer's block with my other Fate stories, so I decided to start something new. Sort-of…no blood adoption or power-ups here, though I imagine Semiramis (Assassin of Red) is probably as dangerous as (if not more so given the events of Fate/Apocrypha) Medea in more ways than one.

Assassin of Red is very much like Gilgamesh if more subtle (Gilgamesh wouldn't know subtle if it hit him in the face), so I'm looking forward to the interactions between the two Mesopotamians in the future. Saber's interactions might be interesting too.

That's it for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, names, and any copyrighted material used in this work. This is a fanfic, period. Everything belongs to their respective owners. Comments and constructive criticism are all very much appreciated.

Twisted Zero

Chapter 1

Assassin had to admit, the foreign drink known as 'tea' was strangely soothing, even if wine was more to her liking. But then again she was queen: she sampled and patronized whatever she desired. She accepted the teacup filled and offered to her by the maid, who after filling and offering tea to Sakura and Byakuya bowed out with the empty teapot.

The Queen of Assyria delicately took a sip of the hot beverage, and with a nod of satisfaction placed it back on the table before her and leaned back on the couch. It had taken months of effort but the reconstruction of her fallen hosts had finally been completed. Their coffers had been refilled, their property restored, and their pride and dignity restored.

_How ironic that the mongrel I slew was literally a worm. The irony is such that I could and would have cut it with a sword._

"The materials requested from Iraq have arrived, and are on their way to the ritual grounds." Byakuya said. "As per the plan you have drawn up, their arrival and transport are all but guaranteed to be undetected. And even if they were, their nature and our involvement is masked."

"Excellent…" Assassin said before turning to Sakura. "…it's almost your turn my dear."

Sakura nodded. "I won't fail you my queen." She said enthusiastically. "As you have taught me, this is war, and at times it means fighting your own flesh and blood."

Assassin smiled fondly. "You are a fine student." She said. "Follow the plan, and the distraction will succeed without blood being spilled. The greatest victories are those which are won without any loss of blood on both sides."

"Yes Your Majesty!" Sakura said before rising and giving a bow. Assassin waved dismissively, and the girl ran off to fulfill her part in the plan.

"The Hanging Gardens will take time to complete, and the prana surges will draw attention." She explained to Byakuya. "Once it is complete it will be child's play to conceal it until we can obtain both the key and the gate. Of course, once the war begins in earnest we will relocate operations to the summer palace for convenience and safety."

Byakuya stood and bowed. "Your Majesty…" he began. "…it was an honor to have you with us even if only for the shortest time."

_How sincere are you really?_

Ultimately Assassin just smiled indulgently and nodded before going back to enjoying her tea.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and signaled the end of the school day, and Rin Tohsaka chatted animatedly with her friends while walking out of the school to where her mother was waiting to take her home. "Bye Rin…!" one of them said as they split up at the school gates. "See you tomorrow!"<p>

"Bye!" she said while waving a hand, and then turned to where Aoi Tohsaka was standing. She barely managed to take a single step when she felt it: a surge of prana as a bounded field fell into place around her. And then she screamed as she felt a twisting sensation around her as though she were being pulled along a narrow passage, and barely saw and heard her mother screaming her name through the swirl of white feathers and her screams.

And then it was over. Rin blinked and looked around, finding herself on a grassy park with a fountain playing merrily nearby. She blinked again and stood and whirled as a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"You didn't have to scream you know." Sakura said with a pout. "I would never actually hurt you."

"Sakura…!" Rin said in recognition, and the younger girl clapped her hands in glee.

"You recognized me!" she said happily, and this time it was Rin's turn to pout.

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" she asked, and Sakura's face fell.

"Stepfather says that father said that I should be told to forget about you and mother." She replied. Technically Byakuya had never actually said that, but Assassin had demanded the details of the arrangement behind her 'adoption', and had found them most distasteful.

_Even if adoption and arranged marriages were common in ancient times, no one was actually made to forget their blood relatives._

"What…but that's…!"

"Anyway since we can't meet in person…" Sakura said while fiddling with her fingers. "…I was thinking that we might have a picnic together…at least until sunset…please?"

Rin thought it over briefly. On one hand her father did say there should be no contact between her and her sister – although he never said about actually forgetting about each other – but she couldn't just throw away her sister. This was just so unfair. "Oh alright…" she finally conceded. "…until sunset, but in exchange we have to show each other what we learned!

"Okay!"

Rin grinned; it had been a while since she'd spent some time with her sister, so she found it easy to ignore the voice telling her that her father wouldn't be happy about this. She walked over to where Sakura was standing and helped her spread out the picnic cloth, and helped herself to the sandwiches Sakura had brought in a wooden basket.

The two of them ate in silence, the elder sister examining her younger sister. She looked healthy, and pretty much like she always did…and then it struck her. Sakura's clothes, they were…old? A black dress with gold trim and embroidery, and a black sash with silver trim…she knew some magi dressed weird, but this was something else entirely.

The way she ate and the way she moved was also different, as though everything she did was…measured? There was something there, something that Rin couldn't quite place. It was almost like their father, except that compared to Sakura's movements father's movements almost seemed…crude?

"That's a nice dress." She finally said and Sakura giggled.

"Do you like it?" she said smoothing out the creases, and Rin noticed the black gloves on Sakura's hands. "I was told that this is made with real gold and silver thread."

_Her Majesty had told her that she was too young to flaunt her appearance, so for now she'd have to settle for something more commonplace._

Rin blanched. They used real gold and silver in Sakura's dress? She'd been taught and raised to show the proper elegance expected in the appearance of the Tohsaka heiress, and had expected Matou to do likewise, but this seemed a bit much.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Sakura suddenly apologized. "…I didn't mean to brag."

Rin shook her head. "No it's alright…" she said. "…you're the heiress of the Matou Clan, so I guess you should always look your best. I should too, but I never expected to suddenly have a picnic with you so…"

Rin's voice trailed off, but Sakura just smiled and Rin found herself being forced to smile back. "Sorry about that…" Sakura apologized while rubbing her head. "…but as I said I don't think father would have allowed it, even if stepfather did."

_It's not like he had a choice._

Rin shook her head again. "…it's alright…" she said. "…I understand." She blinked as several birds landed around them and Sakura giggled.

"This is my magic." She said. "Most of my magic involves using familiars and keeping as many of them as possible without straining too much. I'm also learning about potions and elixirs but I'm only in the basics there. I'm also told that I'd be studying about fields and codes later on."

_There were also poisons and antidotes, but I barely know about those and I don't think they're something to be boasted about._

"I see…" Rin said and then she realized something. "…didn't you set up a bounded field and…bring me here?"

"Oh that wasn't me!" Sakura said. "That was my…teacher! Some of her familiars were there to do that."

"Oh I see."

Rin stayed silent for a while, watching as her sister fed her familiars with the leftovers from their picnic. Eventually she sighed and pulled out the few gems she was carrying at the time. Sakura looked up in surprise as she felt her sister's prana surge and the gems flash. Rin was whispering something in a foreign language that she didn't understand – though she couldn't really be jealous considering she was learning how to read, write, and speak Assyrian – and before long she was holding a porcelain doll dressed like her, but looking like Rin.

"Here…" Rin said, offering the doll to her. "…it's for you."

"It's beautiful…" she whispered. She took the doll and held it closely, before looking at her sister sadly. This deception…it was necessary to win the war and as Assassin had said, family must sometimes fight family in war, but it was still painful.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, and Sakura shook her head before wiping away her tears.

_I'm sorry._

"…it's nothing…" she said aloud. "…I'm just happy, that you haven't forgotten me."

Rin looked taken aback, and then smiled sadly. "I won't forget you." she assured Sakura. "Even if father and mother say so, you and I will always be sisters."

Sakura smiled back, and Rin patted her cheek gently. Abruptly Sakura stood and taking a deep breath smiled wider. She said something in Assyrian, coaxing her magic circuits to life and projected a ball into being. A shift in the prana flow and the ball was analyzed and reinforced. "We still have an hour or two before the sunset…" she said to Rin. "…shall we have some fun until then?"

* * *

><p>Tokiomi strode down the street with his jewel-topped cane in his hand, his expression stern. Three days…three days since his daughter had been kidnapped by some interloping magus, and his wife had all but worked herself into a heart attack. He was going to flay whoever was behind this to an inch of his or her life.<p>

_Heaven help them if they've done anything to my daughter._

He had been unable to isolate his daughter either through magical or mundane means, but Kirei Kotomine was apparently more resourceful, as he'd finally managed to find his daughter's general location. It wasn't a surprise really, considering that he'd been a former Executor. Such tracking skills would be necessary hunting down heretics and vampires. The same priest now walked slowly behind him, accompanying in case of emergency.

_Ah here we go…_

Tokiomi stood before an apparently empty park, though it was clear after several moments of observation that the mundane people walking by couldn't even see it. The bounded field was of interesting design, incorporating mental interference and spatial manipulation by means he could barely begin to comprehend. A shiver ran down his spine.

Whichever magus was behind this, they were powerful and knowledgeable. It was possibly a Master in this war, and if that were the case he might possibly be walking into a trap and without a Servant of his own. But according to Risei Kotomine only the Assassin had been summoned as of yet, and something like this didn't seem to fit with an Assassin's profile.

_And if it were an Assassin, we might stand a chance._

Taking a deep breath, Tokiomi activated his crest and set up his own bounded field to prevent people noticing him and Kirei while working on the opposing bounded field, and to partly contain whatever backlash destroying it would cause. As he worked, he was surprised to find no sign of defensive spell-work in the field design, apart from ones meant to keep it from being discovered by ordinary search magic.

_It almost seems as though it was meant to be found…that was probably the whole point._

Kirei raised an eyebrow as he heard the usually stoic Tokiomi say a curse. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"We've been tricked." Tokiomi replied. "This is a distraction. The periodic prana surges to the outskirts of the city over the past three days…I've been dismissing them all this time due to my focus on my daughter!"

Almost as if on cue an even more powerful surge of prana erupted all the way across the city and both men turned to see a vague but truly massive dark shadow appear in the distance, which just as quickly flickered and vanished. At the same time the bounded field they had been working on broke, and both men's eyes widened at the sight that met them.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry."<p>

"Sakura…why…?"

Sakura just sighed and pushed her sister away, and leaving her with a wrapped-up gift in one hand. "I never wanted to hurt you." she said softly. "But I have, haven't I?"

Rin staggered back, shaking her head in denial. The bounded field around them had warped space, and three hours within had been three days outside. The food they'd drunk had been spiked with an elixir that would prevent them from feeling the temporal effects…all so her father would be focused on her for reasons Sakura could not or would not tell.

_Sakura had used her…lied to her…_

"It's just the way things have to be." Sakura said sadly. "It had to be done, just like how I had to go." Sakura paused and smiled sadly at her sister as a dove landed on her shoulder alongside her ravens. "I'm sorry…maybe someday you'll forgive me. Maybe we can meet again like this…maybe...goodbye..."

"Sakura…!" Rin shouted, but it was too late. Once again space seemed to twist in a flurry of white feathers, and she was gone. Rin looked forlornly at where Sakura had been standing a moment before, and then at the present she'd left behind.

She opened it, ignoring her father slowly walking towards her. It was a small thing really, a silver necklace with a diamond-cored, silver pendant worked in a starburst design. "Why?" she brokenly asked her father. "Why did she have to go away? If…if she never left…then we wouldn't…"

Tokiomi closed his eyes and sighed as though all the weight of the world was on his shoulders. And perhaps it was: to be a magus was to know of the laws of the world and to use them in the pursuit of the Root. It was a harsh and bitter path, but perhaps…

Taking the pendant he placed it around Rin's neck, the girl's tearful eyes going wide. Apparently she'd expected he'd throw it away, and perhaps he should have as it would have been another reminder of a sister that no longer existed. But he cared too much to do that.

Rin was a weakness. His love and attachment for her was a weakness. But it was something that he was proud of. "Let's go back to your mother…" he said. "…and I'll see what I can do about your sister."

Rin's eyes widened again as he took her hand, and she wiped furiously at her eyes and causing him to smile. But inwardly he knew that Sakura had been involved in the matters of the Holy Grail, and asked himself what he was going to do in the coming war.

* * *

><p>"It's done." Sakura said, and Assassin nodded while leaning against a pile of cushions in a candlelit boudoir within the summer palace of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon.<p>

"As I promised my student…" she said. "…I will treat your blood family with the utmost magnanimity."

Sakura bowed. "Thank you Your Majesty."

Assassin smiled and shook her head before rising. She was tempted to break the child out of such attachment to her family, the same family that had thrown her away, but she couldn't. Not when she herself, the great and mighty Semiramis of Assyria had been abandoned by her so-called mother. If she did history would simply repeat itself. And as a queen it was her responsibility to set an example for her subjects.

_It is not enough to appear strong, one must also __**be **__strong._

"Come with me Sakura…" she said while leading her out of the royal apartments and through the summer palace towards the noble quarters. "…let us get you settled in. There will be no training tonight. I believe you have more than earned your rest."

* * *

><p>"Damn that Zouken!" Tokiomi hissed in quiet fury. "How dare he involve Sakura in the Fourth Holy Grail War? She may be Matou's heiress, but she's only five! If it weren't for Assassin, I'd be over there demanding her back before evicting that pathetic excuse for a magus and his rotting family from my land!"<p>

Kirei was silent while Risei sighed wearily. "Calm yourself Tokiomi…" he finally said. "…as you said Sakura is the Matou Clan's heiress, and I'm certain that Zouken would never put her in unnecessary risk."

"Then what did you call that?"

"I hardly call interacting with her sister to keep you distracted a risk."

Tokiomi looked murderous and Risei sighed again. "Very well…" he said. "…I will compose a message to the Matou and warn them of your sentiments and 'ask' them to refrain from further involving young Sakura in the war. Will that be sufficient?"

"I suppose it will have to be." Tokiomi retorted before beginning to storm out of the church. "But once this war is done, I've every intention of reclaiming my daughter and I will unleash True Magic on any fool who dares get in my way!"

Risei's eyes widened in alarm at the mention of sorcery, and he glanced sharply at Kirei as Tokiomi slammed the doors behind him. "This is most unexpected." The younger priest said. "It seems that Tokiomi Tohsaka now seeks to not only reach Akasha, but to return with the power of sorcery."

Risei rubbed his eyes wearily. "Let us allow him to calm down." He said. "Things are often rashly said in the heat of the moment, and are reconsidered in moments afterwards. Then perhaps we can reason with him."

Kirei nodded and bowed before leaving for his quarters. Risei stood alone in the church, and briefly wondered at the chaos the coming war would bring.

* * *

><p>In the Hanging Gardens' throne room, the Queen of Assyria brooded as her upgraded abilities allowed her to peer even deeper into the entombed Gate of Heaven. She sensed the transcendental presence bound to the buried gates, and smiled at the challenge. Uncovering the gate would be easy, as would be obtaining and powering the key.<p>

Binding this…guardian demon so as to open the gate safely would be more difficult, but that concern would be met with everything at her disposal once the time came. For now she immediately had the fortress tap into the ley-lines further, not only to keep itself functional and manifested in the world and to conceal and render itself intangible to the outside, but also to build up her prana reserves.

Rising from her throne Assassin returned to the summer palace and the royal apartments. Returning to astral form would allow her to build up her prana faster, but she had ample time to do so. There was no need to rush, so in the meantime she would allow herself to indulge in the material comforts of the Hanging Gardens.

A smile crossed her beautiful face as she remembered Sakura's delight at the opulent quarters she'd been given in the nobles' section, immediately breaking out of the slight depression caused by having to manipulate her sister. The royal apartments were even more opulent, and Assassin mentally made a note to have Sakura join her in the baths and for breakfast in the morning.

_Life is short and harsh, and therefore every effort should be made to enjoy it whenever possible and it is expedient to do so._

That was among the most important lessons of all, and it was high time her student learned it.

* * *

><p>AN

Regarding the review of Doctor Panacea: Matou's not exactly destitute, but they're not particularly luxurious either. Semiramis is **BIG** on luxury. And no, the first two attacks from her didn't kill Zouken...but her dove familiars eating the worms (most doves only eat seeds but a few species eat worms and insects) he's made from along with his soul worm killed him. And I assure you it was a slow and painful death that he fully deserved.

Time-skip a few months, and we see Matou rebuilt, although Semiramis and Sakura have both withdrawn to the Hanging Gardens, which is now cloaked and phase-shifted (i.e. incapable of interacting with the physical world but is also incapable of being interacted with by the physical world).

Gate of Heaven: it's what Semiramis calls the Greater Grail here. Yeah, she knows about it and where it is, and how it can be opened which she naturally intends to do.

Key of Heaven: obviously it's Irisviel, although Semiramis hasn't figured that out yet.

Guardian Demon: obviously it's Angra Mainyu, although Semiramis doesn't care. Considering how formidable she was in life, she might actually be on to something.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, names, and any copyrighted material used in this work. This is a fanfic, period. Everything belongs to their respective owners. Comments and constructive criticism are all very much appreciated.

Twisted Zero

Chapter 2

When Kariya Matou came to the Tohsaka mansion to confirm the news that Sakura had been sent for adoption into his 'family' and then lambast Tokiomi for his heartless and callous nature, he certainly never expected to be interrupted by an icy glare from the usually stoic and cool magus. "Do you really think that I don't care about my daughter Kariya-kun?" Tokiomi asked icily. "If I had known that Zouken would push her onto her matters beyond her years I would never have allowed him to get his hands on her."

Kariya was shocked. **TOKIOMI **was actually regretting his decision to abandon Sakura? Something wasn't right here. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Tokiomi Tohsaka?" he asked back.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Tokiomi I know would never regret abandoning his daughter no he would consider it an honor to be allowed to walk the path of the magus, and to hell with abandonment issues and other concerns!"

Tokiomi pressed his lips tightly in annoyance, but kept his temper under control against Kariya's ignorant tirade against him and magi tradition. "I will not debate you on that issue Kariya-kun…" Tokiomi said acidly. "…seeing as it would lead us nowhere, but if I had known that your father would be sending **my **five-year old girl onto the battlefield then I would agree with you and to hell with magi tradition!"

"Battlefield…?" Kariya echoed. "Now you're the one who's not making sense."

"Must be you be so dense?" Tokiomi asked. "Isn't it obvious? Sakura's involved in the Fourth Holy Grail War!"

Kariya immediately blanched. The Matou training was bad enough, but Sakura was actually involved in the Holy Grail War? She would be killed, if she were lucky. At worst some good-for-nothing magus would capture her either as a test subject or breeding material. The man immediately turned to leave and rush to his family home, only for Kirei to block the exit. "I've no love for you Kariya-kun…" Tokiomi said behind him. "…but my wife sees you as a very good friend. It would sadden her greatly if Assassin were to kill you for interfering in their plans."

"Assassin…?" Kariya echoed again. "As in the only Servant that can be matched by a skilled Human on equal or even superior terms…? If that's the case why haven't you…?"

"I am sorely tempted to reclaim my daughter but…" Tokiomi interrupted with the memory of the black shadow on the horizon from Rin's 'kidnapping' a couple of months ago appearing on his mind. "…there are considerations that must be taken in mind. Assassin may not be an incarnation of Hassan-i Sabbah. He or she has abilities that call into question many of the Assassin-class' supposed weaknesses."

Kariya thought quickly, seeking something to push Tokiomi into taking action now. The man had changed…or was he simply seeing a side of the magus that had never been seen before? It didn't matter, the man was willing to do what needed to be done, and all that was needed now was a reason to do something. "Tell me, what do you know of Matou training?" Kariya asked.

Tokiomi raised an eyebrow in surprise. "It is not my place to ask about the methods and mysteries of other magi." He replied.

"Perhaps you should, Sakura is your daughter after all."

_That is a good point._

"Very well…" Tokiomi conceded with a nod. "…enlighten me."

"It involves being thrown into a pit about as deep as a man is tall…" Kariya said bluntly. "…and is filled waist-deep with worm familiars which are tasked with 'engraving' the Matou mysteries into their victim's flesh. You know of the Matou's reputation yes? A torturous system that does not teach to the mind but to the body…crude and painful, but effective for all that..."

Kariya paused and enjoyed the sight of the blood draining from Tokiomi's face. So the man did have a heart after all. "…there is also the fact that while the worms are more than capable of eating their way into the body they much rather prefer to use preexisting orifices."

There was the sound of breaking wood as Tokiomi slammed his fist onto his desk and pulling open a drawer removed a bag of gems which he placed within his pocket. As a stunned Kirei and a triumphant Kariya looked on, the magus strode over to a nearby cabinet and took out his jewel-tipped cane. "Come…" he said coldly and imperiously as he strode out of his study and towards the front door. "…I sense no lie in what Kariya-kun has just told me. It seems that I have to teach a certain magus what happens when one mistreats my family and betrays my trust."

Kariya smirked. This was going better than expected. But there was still the issue of facing Zouken on his home turf. That could be dangerous, especially considering who and what the man is. "This is going to be dangerous Tokiomi…" he warned as they waited for their vehicle to arrive. "…Zouken is…mysterious. Considering what I know of genealogy, there is a possibility that he is…the same Zouken who stood by Justeaze and Nagato centuries ago."

"I care little for that." Tokiomi said icily. "And besides Kirei-kun here has experience fighting vampires…one dime-for-a-dozen heretic should be no problem."

"And Assassin…?"

Tokiomi pressed his lips together as the car arrived. "Kirei shall confront Assassin." He finally said. "Zouken is mine. You just worry about getting Sakura out of there and back to her mother."

* * *

><p>Assyrian was a dead language. Assassin hated to admit it, but it was the truth. So she sat back on her cushions, and watched as her student continued to play with a flute. She would have to learn to read and write ancient cuneiform at least. But Assassin had decided to stop having the girl use Assyrian for her arias.<p>

_But she would not allow her to use 'modern' languages for them either._

Modern magi were so burdened. In ancient times magi simply had to speak to make things happen, such was the power of words in those lost years. But today words were nothing. They were mere representations with no power in them at all. Magi had become dependent on magic circuits which had to be coaxed into life by self-hypnotic suggestions through chants and incantations.

_But no one ever said that self-hypnotism always had to be done word of mouth. And even if it were, I am queen and I say otherwise._

And so Assassin sat back on her cushions amidst the cypresses and flowering plants of the Hanging Gardens, and listened to the tune of Sakura playing the tale of Ishtar and Dumuzi. The girl had only been playing the flute for a month now, and it would be years before she could claim to be a master, but she had skill. That much was certain, as otherwise Assassin would not be watching the illusionary images depicting the ancient tale of the goddess and her faithless mortal lover.

Illusion…that was her student's power…many would no doubt consider it a weakling power, but if so then they be fools. Illusion was the foundation of magic and war. There was a reason that magi both ancient and modern kept their knowledge under lock and key, and termed their powers as 'mysteries'.

War…most would no doubt visualize it as endless masses of men and animals shouting and killing each other under the direction of their officers and leaders. They would be correct too, if only partly. And that was because victory was dependent on deceiving one's enemy into making mistakes, or seeing through their deceptions and taking advantage of their weaknesses.

Best of all, the girl possessed an affinity for the Sixth Imaginary Element of which demons were made from. She may not use any of the other five elements, but she didn't need them at any rate. Illusion combined with the demon element…

_Reality will buckle and break at the sound of her song._

Assassin smiled and applauded as the retelling came to an end with the repentant Dumuzi's return from the underworld to the world of the living, and Sakura bowed elegantly in return.

_A fine student, but not simply a student for much longer..._

"Very well done my apprentice..." she said, and Sakura's eyes widened. "…there is no need for surprise. Indeed it is I who should be surprised, for you are a child of this dull era, and yet you have caught the eye of one who lived in times past when gods and heroes walked the earth."

Sakura bowed again. "I am honored by your praise, great one." She said.

Assassin nodded and rose from her throne. "Come apprentice…" she said, motioning for Sakura to follow. "…let us depart from the heavens, and grace the commoners with our presence."

* * *

><p>"Where is Sakura?" Tokiomi said coldly, and Byakuya cowered as the magus pointed his cane at him with its gem glowing with prana waiting to be unleashed on the hapless victim.<p>

"A-Assassin took her away…" he stammered out, his eyes wild. "…she took her to the summer palace."

"The summer palace…?" Kariya echoed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's the truth!" Byakuya shouted. "She said that it would be safer and more convenient for her…!"

"And yet we find you preparing to leave the city here and now…" Tokiomi interrupted coldly. "…however, somehow I doubt that Zouken would abandon the Grail so easily. You are…a distraction. Zouken and Sakura are elsewhere…where? Or shall I make you talk?"

"No…please…! I…I can't tell you! I'm under geis!"

"Oh sure…" Kariya began while stepping forward only to be stopped by a hand on the shoulder from Kirei.

"Calm yourselves if you please." The priest said in his deep voice. "I have prior experience in interrogation. Matou is telling the truth."

After a moment the two other men in the room backed down, Tokiomi's gem fading back into dullness. Byakuya breathed hard and nodded hesitantly in thanks at Kirei. Kirei ignored it. "You are under geis…" the priest said. "…tell us what you can then."

Byakuya swallowed. "It was the day she arrived." He said frantically. "She was to begin training immediately, and Zouken personally took her down to the basement."

He paused and nervously licked his lips as Kariya and Tokiomi alike clenched their fists. "Next thing I know there's screaming from downstairs. But not her…it was Zouken. I went to investigate."

He was speaking faster now, laconically telling them of the events several months ago to avoid having his ass bathed in magical fire. "She comes out along with this woman. Pale skin…golden eyes…elfin ears…black clothes with lots of gold…very beautiful and with a very dangerous smile. She took over and remade the clan in exchange for temporary shelter."

"And…?" Kirei urged him.

"A month ago she asked for a large shipment of materials from Iraq." Byakuya continued. "I can't tell you what it was, or where she brought them, but she used them for a ritual."

"Assassins can't use magic…" Kariya said. "…can they? And Sakura's a child…is she even capable of summoning a Servant?"

"Sakura has a large magical potential." Tokiomi said with a hint of pride. "I am certain that her desire not to be tortured was enough to draw the Grail's attention and allow her to summon a Servant. The Grail chooses the Masters of its own accord. It's not impossible for a child to be a Master, merely improbable. And an Assassin…yes the prana upkeep is not too high for her."

Tokiomi chuckled and nodded to himself. "Assassins normally cannot use magic it is true…" he said. "…but what right do magi have to limit the abilities of Heroic Spirits? A unique Assassin with the power and knowledge of a Caster…if it weren't for the dangers of the war and the fact that we will be enemies I'd be very proud of my daughter. She has been chosen to contend for the Cup of Heaven and a chance to reach the Root."

"Tokiomi…!" Kariya burst out in protest, and the magus offered him a reassuring smile.

"Yes I know…" he said. "…it's too dangerous. Reclaiming her and keeping her safe will be a priority for us." The man sighed and looked back at Byakuya, and his face darkened. But he didn't say anything. Instead he simply turned and left with a contemptuous expression on his face, followed by Kariya and Kirei the latter of which gave a short bow.

"So what now…?" Kariya asked once they'd left the mansion behind them.

Tokiomi made to reply only for Kirei to lash out with a Black Key and impaling a dove watching from a nearby tree. "A dove…?" Kariya asked in surprise.

"One of Assassin's familiars no doubt." Kirei said. "I saw one such dove back when Sakura kidnapped Rin. It was probably maintaining the spatial field and oversaw the teleportation mysteries at the beginning and end of the act."

"Wait…" Kariya said in disbelief. "…Sakura _kidnapped _Rin? What the hell?"

"A tale for another time…" Tokiomi told him before looking over the dead familiar. "…but yes, it is indeed similar to the dove among Sakura's ravens at the time."

"Then she knows we're here." Kirei said. "And she knows we're on to her."

"If so then the time has probably come to summon our Servants." Tokiomi said. "What of your investigations on that shadow?"

"There was something there, and a Grand Ritual or an equivalent was performed over a three day period…" Kirei answered. "…the same three days during which Sakura kept us preoccupied over her sister. But whatever Assassin brought into the world has either been moved or concealed."

"Or it's dormant." Kariya put in. The other two looked at him curiously and he raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Why the surprise…? Just because I'm not a proper magus it doesn't mean that I'm completely ignorant. No matter how much I hate it I did grow up in a magus family, so I do know a few things."

Tokiomi nodded several times in agreement. "That is true." He conceded and then looked around warily. "Perhaps it is best that we discuss this elsewhere. There are too many possible eyes and ears here. Kirei, do you sense anything?"

"No."

"Even so we should be more cautious." Tokiomi said before leading them back to the car. "Come, my wife will probably have prepared a meal for us. We can discuss this further over it, and we can tell her about Sakura's fate."

* * *

><p>"Your father's priest has killed one of my friends." Assassin said, and Sakura bowed apologetically.<p>

"I humbly apologize for his actions…"

Assassin waved it off. "I have no intentions of making you responsible for your father's deeds." She said. "I am a kind and benevolent ruler. He will pay, though only to an extent where my prior promise over magnanimity will not be stained."

Sakura looked torn for a moment before her expression blanked out. "…with respect my queen…" she began. "…perhaps you need not be so faithful to the letter of your promise. So long as the spirit is fulfilled…"

"Would that not stain my honor?"

"…with respect, would honor have any meaning when it loses us the war and possibly our lives…?"

_You've learned well child._

Assassin smiled and nodded with approval. "A fair point…" she said. The two of them were dining at an expensive seafood restaurant along the seashore, their table located in a balcony overlooking the sea. "…very well I shall keep that in mind."

The place was expensive, and that much was evident in the hardwood décor and heavily-brocaded drapery. The expensive wines available and sampled by Assassin further reinforced this perception, and contributed to her approval of the establishment.

_This place shall be further graced by my patronage whenever possible in the foreseeable future._

The patrons and employees of the restaurant were exactly the sort that would be expected from such a high-class establishment, yet more than one pair of eyes was drawn by the two women. In deference to modern sensibilities – with an air of amusement – Assassin had deferred her usual, revealing outfit for something more modest.

Black of course to further accentuate her pale skin, and embroidered with gold. Sakura for her part had recently opted for attire more fitting for her oriental origins. Today it was a black kimono, but unlike the tasteful understatement of Assassin's golden embroidery, her kimono was richly embroidered with autumn leaves in gold and red.

No jewelry for her, but that only added to the elegant conservatism of her attire, further accented by her now unbound and lengthened hair.

"Your father is quite intelligent I have to admit." Assassin said while taking a delicate sip of her wine. "He deduces correctly that I have more than one set of senses in the area."

"He plans to summon his Servant then…?" Sakura asked all the while expertly slicing into her fish and separating the meat from the bone.

"It would seem so." Assassin said with a hint of anticipation. "For all his intelligence though he seems rather lacking in life and blood, but he is your father so his Servant will probably prove interesting."

Assassin paused and tilted her head thoughtfully. "What can you tell me of your stepfather's brother, the one known as Kariya?" she asked.

"Uncle Kariya…?" Sakura echoed. "He's mother's friend, and he's always been nice to me and my sister. He ran away from his family when he was younger, although now I understand why."

"Hmm…" Assassin began with a slow nod. "…at first glance it would seem like cowardice, but power and knowledge becomes meaningless without pride or dignity."

"He hates father."

"Really…? That sounds fascinating, because it seems that they've found common ground: your safety. Indeed, according to my friends it would seem that if I had not dealt with that walking corpse beforehand, your birth-father would have killed him."

"Funny how he cares now when he threw me away so easily in the past." Sakura said venomously, and Assassin raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura…" she said chidingly, and Sakura's eyes widened before she gave a bow.

"I…I apologize…" she said. "…I allowed my emotions to get the better of me."

"…so long as you remember…" Assassin said with a smile, and Sakura returned to her meal. "…remember child: only animals act on instinct and emotion. Humans – royals and nobles especially – must make decisions above such base concepts."

"I understand Your Majesty. It won't happen again."

"Still…" Assassin mused aloud. "…this could prove troublesome. We will have to find another base of operations in the commons outside of the Hanging Gardens, and as for your cowardly stepfather…let him run. I will leave him destitute as befits a coward. I still have control over the hard assets of your family. We will proceed to the merchant guilds afterwards. From this point onwards your family's lands and properties will be under your name."

"You are most generous Your Majesty."

"I've no use for cowards." Assassin sneered at the thought of Byakuya. "You may be a child, and yet you stand by the queen on the eve of war, and no doubt will stand by her even amidst the storm."

"You saved my life my queen…" Sakura said, her eyes clearly displaying unwavering loyalty in their sapphire depths. "…I will never forget."

"Ah loyalty…" Assassin said fondly while swirling the wine in her glass. "…past, present, or future it is such a rare thing to find. I will never forget it."

* * *

><p>AN

Anonymous reviewer 'Lovepan M.D': actually it's implied that Tokiomi never intended to return from the Root, and that he expected to either be slain by a Counter-Guardian along the way or like most magi who reach it, to be fully absorbed by it and ascend to a higher level of existence never to return. And IMO that is probably the real reason why the Holy Church supports him, because they don't actually expect him to come back.

Anonymous reviewer 'A fan': Sakura can't use spatial manipulation (yet). One of Semiramis' doves was there to allow Semiramis to remotely use her magic to allow Sakura to keep Rin busy and in the process distracting Tokiomi from the summoning of the Hanging Gardens.

Sakura uses a flute to trigger her magic. Beware: music instrument-wielding characters in anime/manga are usually very dangerous. Illusion-based magecraft empowered by the reality warping abilities of the demon element…does that answer your question, DarkJackel?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, names, and any copyrighted material used in this work. This is a fanfic, period. Everything belongs to their respective owners. Comments and constructive criticism are all very much appreciated.

Twisted Zero

Chapter 3

She was the Assassin. She had no love for the class she'd been summoned under, but even she had to admit it was a fitting one given her history as the world's first poisoner, or at least the earliest one to be recorded in history. And she had the proper mindset for it too: whether it was on the battlefield or not, peace or war, she had an assassin's mentality to improvise and take advantage of every resource available to eliminate or achieve her objective with maximum efficiency.

Of course, she would never consider it an assassin's mindset. She considered it an exceptional ruler's mindset, as only a fool or an average ruler would look upon and deal with matters of consideration from limited perspectives and options. A truly exceptional ruler had to wield power and knowledge that would normally be embodied by many different lesser individuals. They had to be **everything**_._

_And she was Semiramis Queen of Assyria, the High Queen of Asia. Gender had never held her back, and if nothing else that qualified her for the right to be called 'exceptional'._

And so she watched in astral form as Tokiomi departed with his new student Kariya for his wife and daughter's hideout in the outer districts of the city. And no doubt they'd have their Servants close by in case she – the Assassin – got any ideas.

_Fools…there's more than one way to slay a lion._

Entering the Tohsaka property and mansion was easy enough: in astral form she just passed through the walls intangibly. The protections around the man's study were more formidable, and Assassin was forced to assume physical form to interact with them. But she had a trump card of her own: a vial of her apprentice's blood, the same blood that flowed in the veins of the girl's father.

A single phrase in Assyrian and a generous offering of Sakura's blood and the wards granted her entry. With a satisfied smile she passed her long fingers deftly over the neatly arranged stacks of books and cases lining the shelves on the walls, although none of them was of any interest to her. No, the true prize was the magus' private desk.

More bounded fields protected it, and ones which required finesse on her part, more finesse than simple blood offerings could provide. The study may accept any of Tohsaka blood or whoever wielded it, but the desk's protections recognized only its master.

_A worthy challenge for her skills…barely._

As it was it took her several moments to finally open a 'corridor' through the wards, and even then there was a time limit before the corridor closed. She could simply brute force it, but that would show later on, and she needed Tokiomi relaxed and unsuspecting of the blade aimed at his back.

_A true master of death strikes the foe dead when he least expects it, and with a weapon that he does not know._

But first she needed to know what the man knew about the other Masters. Her childhood friends the doves had already informed him of the treachery of the so-called Holy Church, and how their neutrality was just a façade when in fact they were aligned with the Tohsaka. But she would make use of it before she struck their puppet dead.

She passed over the written outlines for future training with regards to his daughter and apprentices – apparently the younger Kotomine was a hypocrite and a heretic given his magus training despite the condemnations against magic by his faith – as well as the core conceptual theories and diagrams for his family's magic that neither she nor her apprentice had any use for.

She did however make copies of any and all encoded documents. Cryptography was a vital skill in war and peace, and Sakura would have to learn it in time. And whatever was encoded might prove useful in the future.

Ultimately however she found what she was looking for: the list of the existing Masters and their Servants. She regarded it briefly and finding the time limit fast approaching made a copy and hurriedly rearranged the desk and its materials as the wards snapped back into place.

_Just in time…_

Placing all her copies away, Assassin now proceeded to her true target within the Tohsaka property: the gem stockpile. As with the study the bounded fields were easily placated with an offering of Tohsaka blood, and then even Assassin had to give grudging respect at the sheer quantity and quality of the gems stashed away by the family over the generations.

_And not just uncut and cut gems…many of these gems are worked into jewelry and accessories worthy of the highest nobles and the greatest kings. It is a shame but such are the realities of war._

Half-an-hour later and with her work done, Assassin returned to astral form and made her way back to the Hanging Gardens. All that was needed to spring the deathtrap was time and patience. Both assets were things she had in abundance.

* * *

><p>"You have something to say Kariya-kun?" Tokiomi asked his newest and rather unwilling apprentice as they made their way back from where Rin and Aoi were lodged for the duration of the war.<p>

"It's probably best if we split up." Kariya said. "For starters your Servant has no love for me or for my Servant. Things will probably be easier if I'm not around to aggravate him so. And if we split up and keep our arrangement secret, and then reveal it towards the endgame…"

"…divide and conquer." Tokiomi concluded with an approving nod. It was a valid argument, and he had to admit that the King of Heroes found Berserker an eyesore (to put it politely) and his Master an uncouth barbarian for daring to wield a 'mad dog' as a Servant.

Of course it would put his training back, but then again Kariya was only in the war and studying under Tokiomi to swiftly knock Assassin out and get Sakura to safety. There was no love lost between the two, with Kariya holding a grudge against Tokiomi for giving Sakura away in the first place and though he would never admit it, for marrying Aoi.

Tokiomi just found that last bit rather amusing, and was somewhat impressed by the speed with which Kariya became a spell-caster to sustain Berserker in the past few months. Of course things being what they were, he had to watch his back: Berserker was no weakling, and Tokiomi strongly suspected that once Sakura was safe Kariya would turn on him in an instant.

_How disappointing…he has such potential to be a magus, and even his mentality has shades of it, but he remains a mere spell-caster._

"Very well…" Tokiomi conceded before instructing the driver to make for a nearby park. He then turned back to Kariya. "…return to your current residence, and wait for Kirei-kun. I shall send him over with additional materials and instructions."

Inwardly Kariya gritted his teeth at taking orders from Tokiomi, and even after months of magical training he still hadn't gotten used to it. "_It's all for Sakura…it's all for Sakura…_" he mentally told himself. "_…once she's safe then I'm going to settle scores…but until then…_"

Once the spell-caster and borderline ally had been dropped off at a park, Tokiomi returned home. The moment he was in the safety of his residence was also the moment the King of Heroes materialized. "Tokiomi…" he began without preamble as he dismissed his golden armor and sank into a convenient chair within the magus' study. "…do something about your pet's tongue. It is not his place to speak of the King's opinions."

Tokiomi immediately bowed in apology. "Please accept my apologies…" he said. "…rest assured, I will have Kariya brought in line as soon as possible."

"See that you do…" Gilgamesh said testily. "…before I do so myself."

"Of course Your Majesty…would you care for something to drink?"

Gilgamesh scoffed but made a gesture of acquiescence, and with another bow Tokiomi left to accommodate him. Despite his dull and sycophantic nature, Gilgamesh had to admit that Tokiomi did have a fine collection of wine…if barely worth his patronage.

As for Tokiomi he simply internalized his resentment at being made to act as a servant. But then again for the sake of the Grail and the Root then it was worth it. It was all part of being a magus. And keeping the household staff around throughout the war was out of the question. Secrecy aside responsibility alone went against the idea of bringing those without any connection to the war into risk by keeping them in the proximity of a Master and a Servant.

In any case Gilgamesh was not one to be kept waiting, and it wasn't long before Tokiomi arrived with a bottle of his finest wine, some ice, and a wineglass – no one drank with the King without his explicit and prior permission. "Tell me Tokiomi…" the King asked as the magus poured him a glass. "…do you have another woman?"

Tokiomi raised an eyebrow in surprise, and then narrowed his eyes in restrained anger. This was going too far. "With respect Your Majesty…" he said coldly. "…I am loyal to my wife, and would not shame her so."

Gilgamesh's crimson eyes turned to him with the speed of a striking snake, only to meet icy blue backed with iron force. Master and Servant stared at each other for a long moment…and then Gilgamesh broke the gaze and tension with a loud and hard laugh of mixed approval and amusement. "I see…I see…" he said in between chuckles. "…yes…I thought you were just a sycophantic beggar of knowledge with no lifeblood in you…but it seems that you have iron in you after all. Impressive…very well…you have the amused the King tonight, and for that I will suffer your recent insolence."

Tokiomi bowed. "I thank you for your mercy Your Majesty…" he said. "…but if I may ask, why the earlier question?"

"Can you not smell it?" Gilgamesh asked back. "The scent of a woman…a high-born one at that…someone was here?"

Tokiomi blinked…and then to Gilgamesh's amusement the magus turned and stepping away a few steps began to gesture while rapidly whispering in German. His suspicions were confirmed: the bounded fields were intact and gave no sign of forceful entry, but he knew better than to leave it that. They might not have been destroyed and then restored – that would leave evidence that was not present – but they could have been circumvented in some way.

And there it was! At some point during the day while he was visiting Aoi and Rin, someone had slipped into the house and into his private sanctum. Ignoring the King's curious and amused gaze, Tokiomi all but ran towards his desk. There were no signs of intrusion at first, but he noted cracks or rather minute conceptual failures and discrepancies where once the interlocking bounded fields had fused seamlessly.

_Someone was here, someone with finesse enough to circumvent and slice through his defenses with surgical precision, and only leave behind circumstantial evidence of their presence._

His mind immediately leapt through the possibilities: the homunculus serving as both the Einzbern Master and the Lesser Grail was the first to come to mind, and was just as quickly dismissed. Jubstacheit von Einzbern was quite probably desperate to win, but he would never give a mere homunculus such power to the degree demonstrated by the intrusion.

There was Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, betrothed to the Lord Kayneth El-Melloi but something about it felt off. She had the skill, and certainly any magi worth the name would give and do everything to win this contest. But still…the Lord El-Melloi and his soon-to-be wife were the cream of magi aristocracy. Intrusion…or rather infiltration like this was not their way.

This left only one possibility: Assassin.

"Have you realized it then?" Gilgamesh asked mockingly at the sight of the cold realization on Tokiomi's face. "An enemy was…"

His voice trailed off and he turned elsewhere with an expression of alarm on his face. Tokiomi did so too, sensing the same out-of-control chain reaction of prana as his Servant did. But in his heart he knew that it was already too late, and that he would never reach the gem stockpile in time to stop the chain reaction.

_Assassin: the Servant who strikes from the shadows with a thousand blades of death._

As his vision went white, Tokiomi's last thoughts were on his wife and daughter, his regret at not being able to reconcile with Sakura for the wrongs he did to her blinded as he was by his own pride and adherence to tradition, and utter hatred for the Servant who would take his life without him knowing her face.

Light and fire split the heavens.

* * *

><p><em>Several minutes ago<em>

Assassin and Sakura dined in the light of torches, moonlight and starlight, served by humanoid automatons that oversaw the operation and maintenance of the Hanging Gardens. "The most dangerous of the Servants is the Sabre-class. It has the highest overall performance out of all of us, even without bringing Noble Phantasms into the equation." Assassin stated. "However his or her Master should be of little concern to us. This…homunculus from the west is probably a Master in the expected sense: principally for support and assistance and not line combat."

"But if they work well together…" Sakura pointed out, and Assassin nodded.

"That could be a problem. The next most dangerous is probably your father and his Archer. Your father was smart enough not to write down the name of his Servant…but not smart enough. We'll return to him later. After that we have the Lancer and his Master, the Lord Kayneth El-Melloi."

Assassin paused and thought in silence. "The Lancer is a worthy class…" she eventually continued. "…but I am more curious of his or her Master. I wish to test the worth of this mage-lord myself, as he is undoubtedly the most dangerous of the Masters present, surpassing even your father."

"…yes Your Majesty."

"Rider…that one is probably even more dangerous than the Sabre in my opinion. In the glory days of my homeland, the horsemen of Assyria struck fear and terror into the hearts of all kings. Rider's Master – apparently a slip of a boy named Waver Velvet – may be of little concern, but his Servant is of great concern and interest."

"Berserker is a mad dog, but I suppose brute strength has its uses. Your Uncle Kariya – Berserker's Master – may be of use to us."

"You intend to negotiate?" Sakura asked.

"Perhaps…" Assassin replied vaguely. "…negotiations must be conducted from a superior position, and without revealing our full strength unfortunately Kariya and Berserker are superior to me."

Sakura blinked and would probably be gaping at her at such an admission. But she did not: she was much too well trained for that. Assassin laughed at her expense. "Before one can be strong…" Assassin told her. "…one must first admit one's weakness."

Sakura nodded, and Assassin continued with her thoughts on the other Masters and Servants. "The Caster has yet to be summoned…apparently your father believes that the Grail will simply choose a random Master and give him a random Servant. Seemingly benign on the surface but…"

"We're a random pair ourselves." Sakura finished and Assassin nodded.

"…precisely." She said. "It would not be wise to dismiss Caster and his or her Master out of hand. This all the more so given the nature of the Caster; magic is like fire, and if not properly regarded or respected it will burn without control, consuming and destroying all in its path."

Sakura nodded in agreement, and Assassin smiled before bringing out a small square of gold with a pair of gems set in them. "Going back to your father…" she continued while fiddling with the mystic code in her hand. "…he is quite probably the most dangerous Master after the Lord El-Melloi. He is intelligent, and he wields the Archer who among the Servants is the most adaptable and excels at range. He may even prove a threat to this great fortress of mine."

Assassin paused, and her eyes flitted over to Sakura who focused on her meal, seemingly-oblivious to her words. If not for the past year, it would seem as though she had not heard the words spoken by the queen. But Assassin knew better.

"I have judged him unworthy of nobility." Assassin said coolly, continuing to fiddle with the trigger. "And he is a threat, one that can and should be neutralized this early."

Sakura paused, and then put down her utensils a moment later. "May…may…I…" she stammered out. "…may I be the one…to do it?"

"Are you sure?" Assassin asked. She had known that such a choice would have to be made eventually, but even then she had no real desire for it to happen. But this was war. Things like this happened whether one liked it or not. "If you do this, there's no turning back."

A hand was held out. "I can't…" Sakura began softly. "…go back anymore can I? Even now…"

Wordlessly Assassin gave her the trigger and Sakura fiddled with it for several moments. And the she closed her eyes, a pair of tears trickling from their corners and down her cheeks. "…the gods forgive me…" she whispered as she bent the golden square, and pressing the gems tightly against each other. "…sorry…father…

The gems flared bright, and Assassin looked to the distance as a brilliant surge of power lanced into the heavens. After a few moments it faded, and the queen turned towards her silently weeping apprentice. "…is it wrong…to cry?" the girl asked.

Assassin smiled sadly and shook her head. "No…" she said gently. "…cry if you must, that is your privilege. Friends, family, loved ones…they may die in war, either with you or against you, but it is never wrong to mourn for them."

Assassin paused and rising from her cushions came to Sakura's side and sitting down placed an arm around the girl's shoulders. As expected the girl pushed against her, crying and sobbing into her dress. Assassin smiled and held her close. "Cry for him…" she said while rubbing her back comfortingly. "…you loved him, and he loved you once. Even if death and sacrifice are inevitable in war, feel free to cherish and mourn the golden days that will never come again."

* * *

><p>Morning dawned harshly over Fuyuki City, and Assassin curiously found Sakura not present at the breakfast table. A query at an automaton had her directed deeper into the gardens, and as she proceeded down the paths, she could hear the sound of a flute playing on the morning breeze. There was regret, and sadness. But there was also resolve, strength, and maturity. Assassin wondered at the sentiments in the music, and then she found Sakura in a red kimono and seated on a stone by a flowing, artificial stream close to the edge of the Hanging Gardens.<p>

Her eyes were closed as she played her flute, and Assassin briefly closed her eyes in respect at her fledgling skill with the instrument. The girl's eyes were closed, and the morning breeze fluttered through her long black hair.

Inevitably the music ended, and Sakura reopened her eyes. She jumped off her seat and stared out over the city in the morning light. "This is war." She said without preamble. "We'll win."

Assassin smiled. Sakura's voice and emotions were still those of a child, but her feet were now set irrevocably on the path of kings. She was no mere child anymore neither magus nor noble…the child that stood before her was a member of the Royal Court. "That is not a question." She said.

"No…" Sakura said before turning to her, and Assassin walked closer and stood by her. "…it's not a question."

Assassin didn't say anything. She and Sakura just looked out over Fuyuki City from the Hanging Gardens. There was nothing to say after all.

* * *

><p>AN

Boom baby! Tokiomi is dead! Gilgamesh…well, let's just say Goldie is Goldie and leave it that.

Starting the next chapter and we'll start seeing some more of the other Masters.


End file.
